Not Just the Dark Lord
by epaige.chuckles
Summary: "Everyone says I'm cold hearted like a reptile but I wasn't always this way. People just don't see it." There is another side to Derek that no one sees. A side that was reserved for one girl who is always there for him…Matalia Rose Wills. His pushy daughter that knew everything about him before he would even admit it. Especially when it came to Karen Cartwright.
1. Chapter 1

**Not Just the Dark Lord**

**Chapter One**

Walking towards the cemetery Derek Wills looked down at the flowers in his hand before looking up and sighing as he walked through the slightly rusted iron gates. He started the minute journey down a route that was all too familiar. As he came to the end of his journey he again looked down at the flowers in his hands before carefully laying them down beside the tombstone.

Tracing over the name that had been carved into the stone slab Derek couldn't help but blink back the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes. Twelve years had passed since she lost her fight but it didn't stop the memories that would come as an onslaught on the day that marked the twelfth year anniversary of her death.

Derek looked down at the other bunch of flowers that had already been placed and sighed. He had been there already. Even though he knew it was wrong he looked at the little card that was attached to the flowers. _Never Forgotten – Tom. _He was right with what he said. She would never be forgotten. She could never be forgotten.

_Isobel Wills (Levitt)_

_1976 till 2000_

_Much loved sister to Tom, wife to Derek, and mother to Matalia._

_Never Forgotten._

Isobel was just 24 when her life was cut tragically short. Matalia (Tali) was just 4 when the diagnoses had come. Brain tumour. She had a 6% survival rate with a risky and complex surgery. There was a 3% chance that she would be strong enough to have the surgery and survive. Her opinion was she could have the surgery and die, or die anyway. The surgery was what she chose and in the end, her body wasn't strong enough. She made it through the surgery only to pass away in ICU.

Tom had hated Derek ever since. If Isobel had chosen not to have the surgery they had given her 9 months to a year and she had gotten two weeks since diagnoses. Tom believed that Derek had pushed her towards having the surgery and Derek had never corrected him. It was easier to have Tom hate him than to have his pity.

Derek blamed himself for not fighting harder for her not to have the surgery but thinking back now, Isobel probably took the best option there was. At least with the surgery she could still remember her beautiful little girl Matalia Rose and she could remember everything about her life. Her doctor had said that there would have been a fair chance that by the end of the 9 months, Isobel wouldn't be able to remember a lot about her life and would end up spending most of her time in a hospital. Not something Isobel had wanted.

At first Derek moved back to London with Tali to live with his mom Elise and sister Grace. Something that had not gone down well with Tom. For years it had just been Isobel and Tom. When Isobel died Tali was the only family that Tom had left so it had not gone over well that Derek was moving back to London so that he could have the support of his family. That being said, Derek never cut Tom out of Tali's life and Tom was always welcome to come to London to spend time with her and Derek made sure that they travelled to New York so that Tom could teach her all about her mom. They ended up moving back to New York when Tali was 6 and had been there ever since.

As he slowly stood from his crouched position Derek kissed the tips of his fingers before placing them on the tombstone. He said a little prayer before shoving his hands in his pockets and heading back towards the entrance of the cemetery. Derek felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that it was a message from Tali.

_Dad, I know what day today is and I just want you to know that I love you. No matter what. I love you X_

Derek smiled at the sweetness that was his daughter. She was 16 and having grown up without her mom had been hard but Derek owed a lot to Julia when it came to all the girly stuff. Derek had never been good with everything that was girl related and when Tali had started to spend a little more time with Tom, Julia had stepped in and she was basically a mom to his little girl.

Tali was currently in London on a summer program for dance. She was incredible when it came to dance. She had danced with the Abby Lee Dance Company since it shifted to New York when she was 3. She had followed in the footsteps of Isobel who had danced with the same company when she was a little girl growing up and Abby Lee herself was ecstatic to have Tali at her studio.

Tali was part of the competition team that Abby had put together and consisted of 8 girls with Tali being the oldest by two years. Sometimes Tali found it hard as she couldn't compete in the group dances at some comps because she was too old but Abby always tried to make sure that Tali was still eligible to compete in the group dances and if she couldn't, she would always have a solo.

In two days Tali was set to be home and in all honesty, Derek could not wait to have her home again. The apartment had felt empty without her and he knew that Tom couldn't wait to see her but he didn't care too much about that. He just wanted to see his little girl again. It was especially hard this time being the anniversary of Isobel's death and not having Tali there by his side. He would just have to wait two more days.

**SMASH**

Sam walked into the kitchen to see Tom already up and reading the newspaper. This was something that surprised Sam because normally he was up before Tom by a long shot. Seeing him sitting there reading the paper at 6:30 in the morning Sam instantly knew that something was up.

Tom hadn't sleep well and had been up at 4am before getting up and heading towards the cemetery to lay flowers down on Isobel's grave. As always he knew the day was never going to be easy but he normally spent time with Tali and even Derek but this year, this year not having Tali there, he knew that it was going to be even worse than normal.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked when he sat down opposite Tom. Taking a good look at Tom he could see that he had been crying and that his eyes were red and slightly puffy. Tom looked up at Sam and he couldn't help the tear that slid down his cheek.

"There's a lot I haven't told you. About my family and about my relationship with Derek," Tom said with a sigh as he whipped the lone tear away. Sam nodded his head slowly as he took Tom's hand rubbing small soothing circles on his palm.

"I had a sister. Her name was Isobel and she was two years younger than me. She was an amazing actress on Broadway and she was the only thing I had left after my parents died. She was my best friend and someone that I could always count on. Anyway, one day she met my other best friend who at the time was none other than Derek Wills. She fell in love with him and they were perfect for each other. He was happy, she was happy and I was happy. I actually had half a family again. They got married and Isobel fell pregnant and she had a beautiful little girl. Matalia Rose," Tom said with a smile as he logged onto his laptop and opened his images folder before bringing up a photo of Matalia.

"She looks beautiful Tom," Sam said with a smile looking at the picture of the girl who was dressed in what looked like a dance costume with her arms wrapped around Tom's waist with his arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"She is. When she turned 4 Isobel was diagnosed with a brain tumour. She could have a surgery that gave her a 6% survival rate or she could not have the surgery and have 9 months. In the end she chose to have the surgery, which she survived but she died in ICU a few hours later. I blamed Derek for not being able to change her mind. I said he didn't try hard enough but truth be told, no one could have changed her mind," Tom said with a sigh.

"Since then I have hated Derek and we have never gotten on unless it was something to do with Tali. She's the only reason we have any real relationship. Normally I would spend the day with Tali and Derek but this year is the first year since Isobel's death that we won't be together and even though I don't get on with Derek, I actually like the company but Tali is in London and nothing has been organized between Derek and I this year."

Sam wrapped his arms around Tom and let him cry into his chest. Sam didn't know what to say. He never imagined that Derek and Tom were once related through blood. He always thought that the two hated each other due to the fact that Derek had supposably sabotaged one of Tom's plays. He never imagined it to be what it actually was.

There was a knock at Tom's apartment door and Sam carefully untangled himself from Tom to answer the door. He smiled thankfully when he saw that it was Julia and led her to where Tom was now lying on the couch holding a pillow close with tears rolling down his cheek. Julia looked at Tom and sighed. She walked towards the couch and wrapped her arms around Tom.

"Oh Tom," Julia said. Sam walked towards the pair and sat down on the opposite side of Tom who wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and his best friend. Even though he had the two of them. He still wished he had Tali and even Derek. But if he couldn't spend it with them. He would spend it with the two next people in his life.

**SMASH**

Tali couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she stepped onto the tarmac at JFK. She wasn't due to fly in for another two days but she had finished her summer programme and instead of spending a few days with her aunt Grace like it had been originally intended Grace had taken her to the airport so she could fly home and be with her dad and Uncle Tom.

Tali was really glad that her Aunt Grace understood what today meant to the three of them and when she had driven to the airport instead of towards the Wills Estate. Grace had already brought plane tickets and organized for a car to pick her up from the airport and take her home and Tali was in tears when she found out and could not thank her enough.

So now she was standing in the elevator with her things and couldn't wait to wrap her arms around her dad and hold him close again. God she had missed him so much. The elevator dinged and Tali smiled as she stepped off the elevator and towards the penthouse apartment that she lived in with her dad.

Unlocking the door Tali smiled as she dragged her bags inside before dumping them in the lounge. She looked around and couldn't see her dad anywhere. She went up stairs and looked in every room of the apartment and sighed when she couldn't see her dad anywhere. She pulled out her phone and dialled his number and when she got no answer she decided to try the next best thing. Tom.

45 minutes later and Tali was knocking on Tom's apartment door and hoping that her dad was there. The door opened to a man that she hadn't seen before but she was assuming that it was the famous Sam that she had heard so much about.

"Who is it?" Tom asked in a quiet voice before coming to the door. Tali smiled when she saw her uncle but it was a sad smile when she saw the tears that were in his eyes. Tali couldn't help in and rushed into his arms and Tom pulled in close and held her tight like she was his only life line.

"Tali," Tom breathed as he kissed the top of her head. Tali smiled as she pulled back from the hug and looked around.

"Hi Uncle Tom. Is Dad here?" Tali asked when she couldn't see him and Tom shook his head.

"I thought he would have been back at your place," Tom said as he led Tali into his apartment. Julia smiled when she saw Tali and pulled her in for a hug. Tali smiled. It felt good to be back and she was so happy to see her unique family but she still hadn't seen the one person she really wanted to.

"He wasn't there when I dropped my stuff off and he won't answer his cell. I was actually hoping he would be here but turns out he's not," Tali said looking down at her hands which she was fidgeting with nervously. Tom forgot about all his problems when he saw the tears that were in her eyes.

"Oh sweetie!" Julia said with a sad smile as she sat down next to her on the couch. "I'm sure he's just at the cemetery or something like that. He'll be home in no time."

"It's just, I knew how hard today was on him and Aunt Grace had me on a plane and here I am and I just, I really want to see him because I have missed him so much and I just want to know that he is safe," Tali said as she ran her hands through her long brown hair. Julia looked at Tom who already has his phone to his ear trying to call Derek.

"You're dad will be fine sweetie. You look tired, take a nap and I promise when you wake, your we will know exactly where your dad is sweetie," Julia said as she whipped some stray hairs away from Tali's face. Tali nodded her head and lay down so that her head was resting in Julia's lap. Julia was stroking her arm and before long, she was fast asleep.

"Where the hell is DEREK?" Tom asked in a whisper yell. Julia shrugged her shoulders. "Sam, can you do me a favour and call Eileen to see if she has seen him and I'll go to the cemetery and see if he's there." Sam nodded his head before grabbing his phone and follow Tom out the door. Julia sighed. She just hoped that they would find Derek or at least know where he is.

**SMASH**

Karen sighed as she looked at the clock. 10 minutes and her shift was over for another day. She sighed before starting to day dream about what it would be like to actually get to play Marilyn instead of being just the understudy. She was brought out of her thoughts by her boss telling her that the guy on table 18 needed a refill. Karen sighed before walking towards the guy who was moping in the back corner.

Karen picked up a coffee pot before heading towards the guy in the back corner. As she came closer so realized that it wasn't just any guy moping in the corner, it was her director and boss, Derek Wills. Karen took a proper look at him and she couldn't help but notice that his eyes were red and slightly puffy and he looked miserable.

"Derek?" Karen asked as she slid into the booth opposite him. Derek looked up and gave her a small smile.

"Hi Karen," he said with a quiet voice. Okay so that defiantly sent alarm bells off in Karen's head. Something was defiantly up with him.

"Derek, are you okay?" Karen asked as she poured some more coffee into his coffee mug. Derek gave her a weak, small smile. "If there is anything you want to talk about, my shift ends in…5 minutes. I've been told I'm a good listener," Karen said with a small smile as she patted Derek's hand.

"Thanks," Derek said quietly before Karen was called away by her boss. Five minutes later Karen had clocked off and was walking out when she saw Derek still sitting in the booth and walked over to him. She sat down opposite and didn't say anything. If Derek wanted to talk, he would in his own time.

"Everyone calls me the Dark Lord and says I'm cold hearted like a reptile but I wasn't always this way and I don't think I am that bad. People just don't see it," Derek said quietly. Karen looked up at him and again placed a hand on his. Derek looked up and again he had tears in his eyes.

"I was married once. 12 years ago. 12 years ago today, at this time she was still alive. Her heart was beating and it stayed beating for another hour before she died," Derek said sadly looking at the clock that was on the wall. This was a side to Derek that she hadn't seen before.

"I'm sorry," Karen said quietly. Derek shook his head.

"I shouldn't be dumping my life story on you. You don't need this," Derek said with a sigh as his phone began to vibrate again. Karen looked at it before looking back up at Derek.

"Did you want to answer that?" Karen asked. Derek shook his head.

"It's just Tali. She's been calling me all day," Derek said. Then realizing that Karen had no idea who Tali was sighed before showing him a picture on his phone. "Matalia Rose Wills. My daughter. She is normally here with me today and the same with Tom but Tali is in London and won't be back for a few days."

"Tom knows about everything?" Karen asked trying to understand what was going on.

"Tom had a sister. Her name was Isobel and she was a lot like you. She was the rookie and she was amazing. I fell in love with her and we got married and then Tali came and everything was great. We were married 6 years before she died of a brain tumour and Tom lost everything. I lost my wife and Tali was just 4 and she lost her mom," Derek said with fresh tears. Karen scooted round in the booth before placing her arms around him.

Derek turned into Karen and cried into her and it was something that she definitely was not expecting. Derek's phone rang again and this time she saw it was Tom and she knew that she would have to call him a little later and let him know that Derek was okay but for now, she needed to be a friend for Derek and she needed to make sure he really was okay.

**SMASH**

Tom sighed when for the 18th time; Derek's phone went to voice mail. Tali was still asleep curled up in Julia's lap and Sam was still out looking for Derek and talking to a few of the ensemble members to see if they had any idea where Derek was or if they had even seen him. He was about to try again when his phone rang.

"Hello," Tom said as he picked it up quickly.

"Hi Tom! It's Karen."

"Karen hi," Tom said with a sigh.

"Um, are you looking for Derek?"

"How did you know we were looking for Derek? Did Sam catch you?" Tom asked as he sat down on one of his stools.

"Uh no. I'm with Derek. I noticed that he missed a lot of calls on his phone and that you'd been calling."

"You're with Derek?" Tom asked with his eyes wide.

"Uh yeah. I was working and he showed up. He told me what happened and what today was. I uh, I got him back to his apartment and he's asleep now so I thought I would call you and let you know that he's okay."

"Thank-you so much Karen! Would you be able to stay until we got there? Just so he doesn't disappear again," Tom said as he stood.

"Sure. I'll see you soon then." Tom said his goodbyes before he looked at Julia who slowly woke Tali up. She looked at Tom groggily hoping he knew where her dad actually was.

"Do you know where Dad is?" Tali asked. Tom nodded his head with a smile.

"Yeah. Your dad is back at your apartment. Karen Cartwright found him at her work and got him back to his apartment. She's going to stay there until we get there," Tom said. Tali sighed with relief. Wait, did Tom say Karen Cartwright. The one her dad was always going on about when she had called him. The one he had actually confessed to liking. Now she was actually going to get to meet the mysterious Karen Cartwright.

**SMASH**

The elevator dinged and Tali was the first one off and running towards the door. She had her keys out and unlocked the door. She was in the door within seconds and looking around for her dad and when she spotted him sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen talking to Karen she ran straight towards him.

Derek had no time to register what was happening. One minute the door was opening and the next he was getting attacked by someone. Derek looked down at the girl who was in his arms and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Matalia Rose in the flesh and in his arms. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"TALI!" Derek said with a massive smile as he spun her around before kissing the top of her head. Tali pulled back and had tears in his eyes. Derek looked down at her and could not believe that she was back early.

"Dad! You had me so worried!" Tali said with tears rolling down his cheeks. Derek looked at her and felt his own hot tears come to his eyes. He reached out and whipped Tali's tears away before pulling her in for another hug. Derek looked over at Tom and Julia before whispering thank-you to them both.

Tali pulled back out of her dad's arms before turning and smiling at Karen. She walked towards her and pulled her in for a hug. Karen was surprised by this and the shock was clearly written on her face. Tali pulled back before smiling at her and wiping a few tears that had escaped her eyes before looking back up at Karen.

"Thank-you so much for being there for my dad today. You have no idea, how much it means to me that he was able to talk to someone. Thank-you," Tali said before she went back and stood with her dad. "Everyone, you are invited to stay for dinner and no Tom, dad will not be cooking. I'll cook."

"Well, how can we say no to that," Julia said with a smile at the girl. No matter what Derek and Tom might have thought, Tali was the glue that held a lot of people together. She meant a lot to a lot of people and it wasn't hard to see that she could bring the best out of everyone. Especially when it came to her father.

**SMASH**

**End Chapter One**

**Let me know what you think about this. I wanted to do something different and show Derek in all sorts of different lights and I think that this back story has a lot of chances to go places so just bare with me and let me know if you have certain ideas where you would like this story to go.**

**Anyway, I do not live in the US so if there are some details that aren't right…DON'T HATE! I live in Aus and things are different here than America so yeah :)**

**I don't own SMASH or the Abby Lee Dance Company or any of that :)**

**CHEERS!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Emma :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Just a Dark Lord**

**Chapter Two**

Derek smiled as he looked around his apartment. Tali was cooking in the kitchen with Julia and the two were laughing and smiling. Tom and Sam were sitting on one of the couches talking which just left Karen who was sitting to his right at the breakfast bar.

"Darling, would like an actual tour of this fine establishment?" Derek asked with a smile. Karen turned to look at him and smiled.

"That would be great," Karen said with a smile as she followed Derek down the hallway opposite the stairs. Derek opened a door which had its own little hallway.

"So that room there is my office and then we have the laundry and we have a bathroom in this little hallway," Derek said pointing to each room. Karen smiled with a nod of her head. Derek then lead her back towards the living area and then up the stairs.

Karen stopped when she saw pictures on the wall all varying in time. They were mainly of Tali and Derek together or just Tali but Karen stopped when she saw the one on the end. It was a picture of a young Derek, a very young Tali and a women who Karen assumed was Isobel.

"She was beautiful," Karen said as she turned to look at Derek who was standing behind her. Derek looked at the photo and nodded his head.

"That was taken on Tali's fourth birthday. Three weeks before she was diagnosed with the brain tumour," Derek said as he reached out to straighten the photo.

"I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you going through all of that Derek," Karen said as she placed a hand on his arm. Derek gave her a small smile.

"It was harder than anything I have ever had to do but it also helped me to move on with my life. I had to think about Tali and do what was best for her so I guess in a way, it also helped me to grow up," Derek said with a sigh. The two started to walk down the hallway again slowly.

"From what I have seen of Tali, she seems like a really incredible girl. You've done something right there," Karen said with a smile. Derek smiled in return.

"She's a great kid but I have Julia and Tom to thank for most of that. They've gotten rid of all the bad habits I gave her," Derek said with a smile. "So anyway, that is my room down the end of the corridor and then we have the guest bedroom and guest bathroom. Then the lounge area and then another guest bedroom and bathroom and down the end there, is Tali's room as you could probably tell by the purple letters that spell out _MATALIA_," Derek said with a smile.

"Oh really? I thought it may have been your room," Karen said with a smirk. Derek smiled before chuckling. Derek looked at Karen and couldn't but think about just how beautiful she was. Looking at Derek, Karen couldn't help but think about just how different Derek was when he was with his daughter. They both began to lean in until…

"DINNER IS READY!"

"We should probably go," Karen said as she signed to where Tali's shout had come from. Derek looked down before nodding his head and the pair headed downstairs.

**SMASH**

By 10pm everyone had eaten and said their goodbyes leaving just Tali and Derek. Tali was lying on the couch as Derek put all the plates into the dishwasher. After he was done he walked into the lounge before lifting Tali's head and sitting down so it was resting in his lap.

"So Karen huh?" Tali asked with a crooked grin. Derek smiled before laughing slightly. Trust Tali to see through everything he thought he had put in place.

"Tali," Derek said with a sigh looking down at his daughter.

"Dad, I know you like her!" Tali said with a smile.

"I do but there is nothing I can do about it because she has a boyfriend," Derek said with a sigh. Tali rolled her eyes.

"Dad, don't take this the wrong way but, that's never stopped you before," Tali said as she turned so she could look at her dad better.

"Yeah but Karen is different. She's not like the rest," Derek said with a smile. "She's different."

"You really are smitten with her dad!" Tali said with an excited smile. Derek rolled his eyes with a smile.

"So anyway, how was London?" Derek asked before smiling at the grin that spread across Tali's face.

"London was AMAZING! The dancers that were there and the chorographers, they were all amazing and they said that I had amazing talent and that I still had a bright future!" Tali said with a smile as she was remembering everything that they had said to her in London. "And, I got to see Aunt Grace and Elise, who still refuses to be called grandma!" Tali said with a smile. "They want us to visit more."

"Well, they can visit us as well!" Derek said with a small smile. Tali nodded her head.

"I told them that. They're going to come soon. See the new musical and they wanna see me dance so, they're gonna come soon," Tali said with a yawn. Derek smiled before stroking her hair as she fell asleep. Derek smiled before kissing the top of her head and carrying her up the stairs and tucking her in. Without this girl in his life, he would not be the man he was today.

**SMASH**

Boston was here and he was leaving his little girl again and it wasn't something that Derek wanted to do. He loved Tali to the moon and back and having already been away from her for the 12wk long summer camp, Derek didn't want to add another 4 wks to that. But he had to and Tali understood that.

"Are you sure that you will be okay?" Derek asked for what was the 500th time in the space of an hour. Tali rolled her eyes.

"Dad, Aunt Grace will be here within the hour. I will be fine and if anything does happen, I will call you! I promise!" Tali said as she shook her head at her dad. Derek sighed.

"I really wish I didn't have to go Talz," Derek said with a sigh as he pulled Tali in for a hug. Tali wrapped her arms around her dad and gave him a tight squeeze.

"I know. But, you have to Dad. I will be fine and I'll be there for the last preview," Tali said with plastering a smile on her face for her dad.

"I know but Tali, I just got you back," Derek said with a sigh as he kissed the top of her head. Tali chocked back a sob as she pulled her dad closer. There was a knock at the door and the pair broke apart before and Derek opened the door to reveal Tom standing at the door.

"Hi Derek. Hey Talz," Tom said with a smile as he walked in. Tali gave him a half hearted wave. Tom sighed. "Eileen has sent a car for us all."

Derek sighed as he turned to Tali. He had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was going to go wrong but he had to trust that Grace would look after Tali and that she'd be fine. Derek turned to Tali before giving her one last hug and kiss before pulling away.

"I love you Tali and I will talk to you every night," Derek said as he held her face between his palms. Tali nodded her head with tears sliding down her cheeks. Derek kissed her forehead before turning to collect his luggage and head towards the door.

"Dad! Promise me you'll tell her how you feel," Tali said as she stood in the doorway. Derek turned to look at his daughter before giving her a small smile before nodding his head.

"I promise," Derek said with a smile as the elevator doors closed. Tali sighed before walking back into the apartment and closing the door. She really was going to miss her dad.

**SMASH**

Derek walked into the theatre with a smile on his face. Tech for a show he knew was going to be a success. Bombshell had an amazing cast and as much as he didn't want to admit it, Tom and Julia's play was well written and it was amazing. Eileen had done an amazing job getting investors. He just knew that it was going to be an amazing show.

Derek sighed looking down at the notes in front of him when he could feel the presence of someone standing behind him. Derek turned to see Ivy standing behind him. Slowly Ivy snaked her arms around his neck and started to run them down his chest. Derek was about to say something when his phone rang.

Looking at the caller ID Derek smiled when he read that it was Tali. He didn't even have a chance to answer as Ivy took the phone out of his hand and looked at the caller ID before hitting the end button. Derek looked up at Ivy with angrily. She had just hung up on his daughter.

"Ivy!" Derek said as he took his phone back out of her hands.

"Who is Matalia?" Ivy asked. "Someone you're sleeping with?" she asked defensively.

"Tali is my daughter. And if you excuse me, I have to call her back now," Derek said as he stood and walked away from Ivy. Ivy sighed angrily before she stormed off. Derek rolled his eyes before walking into the foyer and dialling Tali's number.

"You hung up on me!" Tali said in an accusing tone.

"Hello to you to Tali Rose," Derek said with a small smile as he leant against the wall.

"Well, you did hang up on me," Tali said. Derek could hear the smile that was in her voice.

"Sorry. That was Ivy. She thinks I'm sleeping with you," Derek said.

"Sleeping with me? Ha! That would be illegal!" Tali said with a laugh. Derek chuckled.

"Yeah it would. How are you?" Derek asked.

"I'm good. I was just calling to let you know that I don't know what time I'll be finished rehearsals for the next week or so. Nationals are coming up so we're starting to practice," Tali said.

"That time of year again. Well, I'm not sure I'll end up finishing here but if you message me when you've finished your rehearsal I can call you whenever," Derek said.

"That sounds good. I love you dad," Tali said.

"I love you to princess. I'll talk to you again soon." Derek sighed as he ended the call with Tali before putting his phone back into his pocket and sighing. Nationals. The one time of year that Tali was focused on dance and nothing could drag her away from doing what she loved.

Hopefully this year he would be able to watch her compete and win. Last year she had been a little disappointed when she had won second with her solo. This year she wanted to win and he just hoped she did and that he would be there to see her win the gold.

**SMASH**

**End Chapter Two :)**

**This one wasn't as long as the first and they will all vary in length but they are normally around this length. I hope you liked this one. It was more of a filler chapter I guess. The story line is not the same story line as the show but it's similar. **

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Thanks to everyone who has already showed some interest :)**

**Emma ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Just the Dark Lord**

**Chapter Three**

Tali smiled as she stepped off the bus and walked into the auditorium with a smile on her face. Nationals. The competition that they worked hard for all season. Tali had been ecstatic when she found out that Nations were going to be in Boston and she was even more ecstatic when Abby had informed them that she was taking them to see Bombshell.

Looking around, Tali sighed when she couldn't see her dad anywhere but Grace had said that he had promised he would be there to watch her dance. Tali plastered a smile on her face when some younger girls asked if they could have a photo with her and it was still surprising when fans would ask her for photos and autographs.

"Matalia Wills, signing autographs for her adoring fans," Derek said with a smile as he came up behind her. Tali turned around and let out a quiet excited scream when she saw her dad. Wrapping her arms around her dad she couldn't help but forget about the kids who were trying to get photos with their dance idol.

"Dad!" Tali said with a massive grin. Derek smiled before handing her a bunch of flowers. Tali turned to her dad and smiled. Although she had talked to him every day, getting to see him in person was the best thing ever.

"We're here to Talz," Tom said with a mock hurt expression on his face. Tali looked behind her dad and smiled when she saw Tom, Sam, Julia, Karen and some others who she assumed were part of the ensemble standing behind her dad.

"Uncle Tom," Tali said with a smile as she gave him a tight hug. Tom smiled hugging Tali just as tight. Tali then went on to hug Julia, Sam and Karen before saying hello to everyone else who was standing there. Tali was just about to say something to her dad when Giana came to her and let her know that Abby wanted them to get hair and make-up done before warming up.

"Looks like I have to go. It was soo good to see you!" Tali said with a smile before giving them each one last hug and following Giana to the ALDC changing rooms. Derek smiled as he watched Tali leave before turning to where everyone else was standing. Julia handed Derek a program and he flipped through it marking the pages where Tali would be competing.

"She seems excited," Karen said with a smile as she and Derek walked towards the small café that had been set up.

"She's always excited when it comes to a dance comp. Especially when it's Nationals," Derek said with a smile. "I just hope that this year is a little better for her than what it was last year."

"What happened last year?" Karen asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Last year Tali was beaten in all her events. They came in second, third or fourth and they were all a little disappointed. They had been amazing all year taking out firsts and then when it came to nationals, it just didn't click for them," Derek said with a sigh. "This year it's been a little more up and down so the other moms and I are hoping that it will be a better Nationals this year."

"Well, she has a lot of people rooting for her now," Karen said with a smile as she looked around. Sam, Tom, Julia, Jessica, Dennis, Bobby and Sue were all sitting around laughing and talking with a smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, how did they even know about this?" Derek asked nodding his head in their direction.

"Bobby was born and raised in the dance world and the same with Sam. They knew that the Nationals comp was on and Sam knew that Tali was dancing and then they just decided they were going to spend their day off before the show, at the comp," Karen said with a shrug. Derek smiled.

"Thank-you for coming today. I think I will be more nervous than what Tali will be," Derek said with a smile. Karen smiled before the pair headed into the auditorium to watch the dancing.

**SMASH**

The music faded and Tali held her pose on the stage and the crowd erupted in applause. Derek couldn't keep the smile off his face as he stood and cheered for Tali. Her solo had been incredible and the emotion that she had put into her solo was just, it was incredible. All her dances had been incredible today, her duo with Brooke, the group dance, her acro solo, everything had been incredible but this, this was just 100 times better than any of them.

Tali stood and walked off the stage with a massive grin on her face. She knew that was the best performance she had done and she couldn't wait to hear what Abby had to say about it and she just hopped that she thought it was as good as what she thought it was. As soon as she made her way to the dressing room she was engulfed in cheers and hugs from the other moms and the girls. The door opened a few minutes later and Abby walked in with a big smile on her face.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Abby said with a grin as she wrapped her arms around Tali. "I have someone who would love to see you!" Abby said with a smile as she released Tali before opening the door to reveal Derek and Tom standing there with massive grins on their faces. Tali instantly ran towards the two of them. They both wrapped their arms around the girl.

"Talz! That was incredible!" Tom said as they released the girl. Tali smiled as she gave her uncle a high-five. The girls were grabbing their jackets and were getting ready for awards. Derek and Tom each gave her a quick kiss before they headed back to the audience. Tom smiled as he sat down next to Sam.

"Tom, your niece, she is incredible!" Sam said as the girls started to come back on stage. Tom smiled. Sam was right. Tali was incredible and considering she had been raised by Derek, she was a pretty neat kid.

**SMASH**

Derek couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face when Tali came racing towards him with her trophies and medals. The ALDC girls had a clean sweep. They had won their age division for everything they had been in and then the overall. Tali had won both her solos and then the overall for her category. As soon as Tali had palmed the trophies off to Tom she jumped into Derek's arms and he hugged her tight before giving her a kiss on the head.

"Words cannot even begin to express just how proud of you I am Tali Rose! I love you so much!" Derek said as he cupped Tali's face in his hands and kissed her forehead. Tali smiled before wrapping her arms around her dad in another hug. She would be lost without the support of her dad.

"I love you Dad. Now I do believe you all have some place to be…" Tali said with a smile as she pulled back from her dad and looked at the people standing around her. Her dad rolled her eyes with a smile before nodding his head in agreement. She was right. They had a preview to perform.

"I'll see you tonight princess," Derek said with a smile as he kissed the top of her head before following the others out of the auditorium and towards the car that was waiting for them to take them back to the theatre and to get ready for their last preview in Boston. Derek sighed as he slid into the car next to Karen. There would never be a day where he was tired of watching Tali perform.

**SMASH**

Derek Wills couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he watched the standing obviation that was unfolding before him. Yet again, Karen had done an incredible job. The previews had been a huge success and since Karen had stepped in as Marilyn, the reviews had been nothing but incredible. Everyone was in love with the show and Derek couldn't have been happier. This show was going to be a success and Karen was going to be the star.

As people started filling out of the theatre Derek smiled when he saw the girls, their moms and Abby still sitting in their seats and Derek tried as hard as he could to make his way to the girls but Eileen had corner himself, Tom and Julia with investors and all three could tell they would not be getting away any time soon.

Derek was distracted and not really listening to what Eileen was talking about as he watched as Tali was taking some pictures with the other girls and who he assumed were fans. Every time he saw someone ask Tali for a photo or autograph he couldn't help but smile. Tali was just like her mother, so gracious and beautiful and amazing with fans.

It didn't take as long as Derek thought it might have to get away from Eileen and the people she wanted them to talk to but when he turned around to go to Tali he couldn't see her anywhere. He could see all the mothers and Abby and Giana but he couldn't see any of the girls and wondered where they had all gotten too.

It wasn't long before Derek did find where all the girls were when he saw them all dancing around on the stage and singing along to the music was that was playing softly in the background. It was easy to tell that all the girls could have bright futures in whatever it was that they wanted to do.

Tali saw her dad walking towards the group and jumped down from the stage before wrapping her arms around him in a massive hug. She couldn't believe how amazing the show was and how great Karen had been as Marilyn. Derek smiled as he was tackled by Tali and let out a small laugh with a smile.

"Dad! That was INCREDIBLE! The scenes were amazing and Karen, she was amazing!" Tali said as she released her dad. Derek smiled.

"Thank-you Tali and Karen was incredible wasn't she?" Derek said with a smile. Tali nodded her head before wrapping an arm around Derek's shoulder.

"You made the right choice," Tali said with a smile as she sat down on the edge of the stage looking at her dad. Derek smiled. He was glad that others were telling Eileen just how incredible that Karen was because he knew that Eileen had never really thought of Karen as a star but she was incredible and proved to everyone why she was going to become one of Broadways best stars!

**A/N: OMG! I finally updated! SO, SO SORRY that it has taken so long! OMG THE NEW SEASON OF SMASH! CARTWILLS FOR EVER BABY! Let me know what you think! This was more a filler chapter but the next one will be better! PROMISE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Just the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 4**

Derek walked into the apartment and sighed when he saw Tali curled up in front of the fire in the living room sound asleep. It had been almost a week and Tali just wasn't getting better. Abby had sent her home from dance the night before because she couldn't concentrate and Derek had booked Tali into a doctor but couldn't get in for another three days and he just hoped that Tali started on the mend before going to the doctors and that she didn't get worse.

Derek draped a blanket over Tali before sitting himself down at the kitchen counter and pulling his laptop out to do a bit of work before he would wake Tali for tea and then send her upstairs so she could sleep in her own bed. Derek got caught up working on his laptop and just about jumped out of his skin when there was a knock at his door.

As Derek walked towards the door he checked to see that Tali was still sleeping before he walked towards the door and opened it to reveal Tom standing at his doorstep. He held his finger up to his lips and pointed towards where Tali was curled up asleep. Tom gave him a small smile before following Derek into the apartment and towards his office where they could talk without waking Tali.

"What can I do for you Tom?" Derek asked as he quietly shut the door of his office. Tom sat down on the couch before handing Derek some of the files Eileen had given him earlier about everything that had to do with Jerry taking over the production of Bombshell.

"Eileen asked me to pass these onto you. This is everything that we have to know about Jerry taking over the production," Tom said. Derek sat down in his desk chair before opening the file and reading through what Eileen had put together for them. He sighed. There was something inside of him that was screaming that Bombshell was finished for him but he pushed it aside and read through the files.

"Tali still not well?" Tom asked. Derek shook his head.

"No. She's not great. Abby sent her home from dance because she couldn't concentrate so I'm guessing that's where she ended up and hasn't moved since there. I got home probably half an hour after Christi called me to let me know she was taking Tali home and she hasn't been awake since," Derek said with a sigh.

"Let me know if there is anything that you or Tali need and I'll do whatever I can," Tom said with a small nod before tuning and walking away from Derek's office and towards the front door. Derek followed him before saying thank you and closing the door behind him and properly reading through the files Eileen had sent through.

She had been told to stand down from producing Bombshell and now Jerry was producing the show and it was safe to safe that Derek was not a fan. He hated Jerry with a passion and this was just further cementing the idea in his brain. Derek sighed as he put the files down and walked out into the lounge, carefully scooping Tali up and carrying her up the stairs and tucking her into her own bed for the night.

**SMASH**

Tali walked into the dance competition knowing that she really shouldn't have been there and should have been in her own bed, most likely asleep but she was never one to let Miss Abby or the team down. Tali plastered a smile on her face and followed the girls into the dressing room ready to start the competition process.

Tali competed with the girls in the group dance and was now warming up for her own lyrical solo. Tali felt like shit and everyone in the room could see that she was struggling. Abby was tempted to pull her solo but knew that Tali would never agree and instead asked for Giana to keep a close eye on her and then decided that she would go backstage just to make sure that Tali was okay.

"Tali, you don't have to do this. I can see that you don't feel well," Abby said. Tali shook her head.

"I said I would do a solo and I am going to do this solo. Plus, it's an amazing number Miss. Abby," Tali said with a smile before her name was called and she gave Abby one last hug before heading towards the stage and starting her number. Abby watched from the side lines with anticipation as Tali did some of the biggest turn sequences that she had ever completed and nailed them!

Tali finished her solo and it was just about flawless and Abby couldn't believe how incredible she had performed. Tali walked off the stage and Abby wrapped her arms around the incredible girl. Tali could feel her knees go weak as Abby held her and her head was just spinning. She felt horrible but before she knew it, everything went black.

**SMASH**

Derek was in the middle of rehearsal when he heard his phone ring. He called a 5 minute break before he looked at the caller ID to read, _Abby Lee Miller_. Derek hit the answer button before listening to what Abby had to say and feeling sick to his stomach. He knew that he shouldn't have let Tali go to the competition but he had never been good at saying no to Tali.

Derek ended the call after Abby had said everything she needed to and quickly packed his bag up before slinging it over his shoulder and heading out of the room. Derek was just about out the doors when he was stopped by Jerry.

"Where are you going Derek? We have rehearsal!" Jerry asked. Derek sighed.

"Matalia is sick. She collapsed and I am going to see her. Now if you excuse me," Derek said as he went to walk past. Jerry stopped him.

"No you are not. You have a rehearsal to run, so run it," Jerry said standing firm. Derek ran a hand through his hair before turning to look at Jerry.

"My daughter is lying in a hospital bed and I need to be there Jerry. So either move willingly or I will make you!" Derek said trying not to let his temper get the better of him.

"You walk away and you are done with Bombshell!" Jerry said. Derek walked past him before turning.

"Then I quit!" Derek said with a shrug before walking away and hailing a cab. He needed to be with his daughter and Tali was the most important thing in his life and he was not going to lose the only family he had left.

**SMASH**

Derek rushed into the hospital and was greeted by Abby who wrapped her arms around Derek before explaining to him exactly what had happened at the competition and Derek sighed. He knew that he shouldn't have allowed her to go to the competition today but he couldn't say no when she started to cry and beg to be able to go and compete.

"I'm so sorry Derek! I didn't mean for this to happen and I tried to pull her solo but she wouldn't allow it and I should have tried harder and I am just so sorry!" Abby said as she led Derek to where they had been told to wait for news on Tali while they ran some tests.

"Abby, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have allowed her to compete this weekend. It's not your fault and we both know that Tali never wants to let you or the team down. It's just who she is. She is fiercely loyal and extremely competitive so she wouldn't have let you pull her solo…basically ever!" Derek said with a sigh as the pair sat down.

The pair sat in silence for 10 minutes before a doctor walked out and looked around the waiting room before walking over to where Abby and Derek were sitting.

"Miss. Miller and I assume this is Mr. Wills?" the doctor asked. Derek nodded his head. "We have run some tests and the levels of insulin in Matalia's body. Is there a history of diabetes in your family?" the doctor asked. Derek ran a hand through his hair before sighing and nodding his head.

"Isobel, her mom's side of the family. It was all through their family," Derek said with a sigh.

"Matalia has been diagnosed with type 1 diabetes and collapsed because of her insulin levels were extremely low. We will give you a pack that has all the information you need to know and when Matalia is awake we can talk more about what exactly being diabetic means but you are welcome to go and see her but she is currently asleep at the moment," the doctor said. Derek shook his hand with a smile.

"Thank-you," Derek said before the doctor turned and walked away. Abby sat down in shock. One of her best dancers was diabetic. This was going to change everything and she had no idea how Tali was going to take this news. She worked so hard to become the person and the dancer she was today and Abby just hoped that everything was going to be okay.

**SMASH**

Jerry walked back into the rehearsal frustrated and angry. He couldn't believe that Derek had just quit. He slammed the rehearsal doors shut behind him and everyone in the room jumped slightly before turning to look at their producer. Jerry called for everyone to come in.

"Everyone, your director has just up and left the show, leaving us in the lurch and without a director. Rehearsals have been put on hold effective immediately and will be on hold until we can find a new director. You will all be contacted when the position of director is filled and until then, I ask that none of you comment to anyone on this situation and we will be in contact," Jerry said as there were disappointed sighs and talk already starting to circulate about why he had quit.

People started to pack their things up so that they could head home and Julia and Tom pounced on Jerry to find out why Derek had quit.

"What the hell happened? Why did Derek quit?" Tom asked. Jerry knew that he couldn't come off sounding the bad guy so he decided then and there that he was not going to let them know that he had made Derek choose between the show and his daughter.

"I asked him to come back to rehearsals and he refused. So I gave him an ultimatum and he didn't choose the show," Jerry said stretching the truth.

"Why did he leave in the first place?" Julia asked not getting why Derek would just leave.

"He wouldn't say. He took some phone call and left. Now if you'll excuse me I have to begin to try and find a new director," Jerry said before walking away.

"I don't get it! Derek wouldn't just walk away," Julia said with a sigh. Tom shook his head. He had to agree with Julia, it really didn't sound like Derek.

**SMASH**

Two hours had passed and the doctor had been in to see Tali and to talk to both Derek and Abby, who both spent a lot of time with her and to discuss just what being diabetic meant. Derek couldn't believe how well that Tali seemed to be taking it and even smiled when the doctor said she would be able to dance just like normal but she would just have to monitor her levels.

There was a knock at the door and Derek stood up to open it and smiled when he saw Gianna, the moms and all the girls on Tali's competition team walk through the doors carrying various teddy bears, bunches of flowers and balloons. Derek smiled when he saw Tali smiling with the girls and giving them each hugs and the same with the moms.

"Tali, these are yours. You won you category and your age division with your solo and you were also awarded the highest score for the competition!" Gianna said with a massive smile as she wrapped her arms around Tali with a massive grin. Gianna and Tali had always been close and Derek just hoped that she would help Tali through everything that she was about to be going through.

Derek's phone started to buzz and he excused himself before walking out into to the corridor and out of the hospital it the small garden out the back before looking at the caller ID to see that it read _Karen Cartwright_.

"Darling, hi," Derek answered with a sigh.

"Derek, what happened to you? Jerry said you quit Bombshell!" Karen said sounding a little distressed by the whole situation.

"Oh, yeah, I did quit," Derek said. A part of him was happy to have quit but there was another part of him that wished it had been on better terms.

"Why?" Karen asked.

"Uh, Abby Lee Miller called me, Tali's dance teacher. Tali collapsed at a competition and Abby took her to hospital. I got off the phone with her and packed my stuff up and walked out. Jerry stopped me and said that if I walked away I was fired so I quit," Derek said with a sigh.

"Oh my gosh! Is she okay?" Karen asked worried about Tali.

"She's just been diagnosed diabetic but other than that, she's okay. She's got the dance moms and dance girls with her as well as Abby and Gianna at the minute keeping her company and she seems to be taking it really well," Derek said.

"And how are you taking it?" Karen asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really had the time to really process what exactly is happening but it will be okay," Derek said as he sat down on one of the garden seats.

"I am so sorry Derek! If you need anything just let me know," Karen said hoping that there was something that she could do to help out.

"Thank-you darling. I better go back to Tali but I will call you if there is anything that you can do," Derek said before bidding goodbye to Karen and pushing his phone back into his pocket and heading back to Tali's room. Everyone was still there and they were all discussing how much they wanted to beat the rival studio the next week at the competitions and Tali said she would be there cheering them on.

**SMASH**

Karen sighed as she walked into the apartment she now shared with her best friend Ana. Ana was sitting on the couch with a stack of movies on the coffee table and a smile on her face. Karen had rung her earlier in the day to let her know that she would be home early from rehearsals.

"So I got a whole heap of chic flicks and thought that we could order in and have a girls night," Ana said with a smile. Karen took her coat off and dumped her bag down on the table before taking her shoes off and joining her friend on the couch with her own smile.

"That sounds great!" Karen said with a smile.

"Did you end up finding out why Derek quit?" Ana asked.

"His daughter Tali collapsed at a dance competition and was taken to hospital where she was diagnosed as being a diabetic. He quit because Jerry said that he wasn't allowed to leave and if he did he would be fired, so he quit," Karen said with a sigh not believing how horrible Jerry could be.

"What? Are you kidding me? That's horrible!" Ana said handing Karen a beer from the fridge.

"Thanks and that's just the type of man that Jerry Rand is," Karen said before taking a swig of her beer. "I feel like I should do something for Derek but I don't know what I could do to help with any of this. He's a single father whose 16 year old daughter has been diagnosed as a type 1 diabetic. It's not like there is a greeting card I can give to him."

"Can't say I've ever seen one of those. Maybe you could take him some take out because we all know that hospital food sucks," Ana said with a shrug. "I mean, you could just tell him you love him but if you want to do it the hard way then that's how I would do it," Ana said with a smirk. Karen rolled her eyes.

"You would be okay with me skipping girl's night?" Karen asked. Ana nodded her head with a smile.

"I can just call Jimmy. He and Kyle were talking about some party they were going to and he invited me to go with him, as his date so I can," Ana said with a smile. Jimmy Collins and Kyle Bishop were two guys that Karen and Ana had met at a party and Ana and Jimmy had really hit it off.

"Ana, thank-you!" Karen said as she wrapped her arms around her best friend in a hug before putting her shoes on, grabbing her bag and coat and heading out the door. Ana smiled before pulling out her phone and shooting a message off to Jimmy letting him know she was free tonight if he wanted to catch up.

**SMASH**

"Hey Dad, shouldn't you have been at rehearsals today?" Tali asked after everyone had left and it was just her and her dad left. Derek looked up at his daughter and sighed.

"I ah, I quit," Derek said avoiding eye contact with his daughter.

"I'm sorry you ah what?" Tali asked looking at her dad.

"Jerry wouldn't let me leave. He said that if I wanted to leave that I was fired so I quit," Derek said looking at Tali.

"But Dad, you loved Bombshell!" Tali said, before thinking, especially its leading lady.

"Tali, you are the most important thing in my life. Nothing else compares to you and there is nothing that could have stopped me coming to you because you are my world Tali Rose. I would give everything up in a heartbeat, just for you!" Derek said as he held Tali's hand. "I love you more than anything in the world Tali. You're my beautiful little girl and you always will be!"

"I love you too Dad," Tali said as she pulled her dad in for a hug. The pair stayed like that until there was a knock at the door and Derek pulled away and opened the door to revel Karen standing there holding a plastic bag full of take-out and a beautiful soft white plush teddy bear.

Tali couldn't help but smile when she saw Karen standing at the door. She adored Karen and she knew that her dad loved her like he loved her mom. She was only young when her mom died but she can remember the looks that they use to share and it was the same look she could see on both her dad's and Karen's faces.

"Hi Derek, Hi Tali," Karen said with a small smile as Derek opened the door fully to let her in. "I hope you don't mind me dropping in like this but I know that hospital food isn't that great so I got take out but then I didn't know if you would be able to eat it Tali and I knew that you liked to eat healthy anyway so I got you a salad wrap and figured that you would be able to eat that and…" Karen said before Tali interrupted her.

"Karen, you're rambling, and it's really sweet that you thought of us like that," Tali said with a smile. Karen smiled, glad that she had made the right choice or more to the point, Ana had made the right choice for her.

"Oh, I also saw this on my way here and thought that it was too cute to leave there so I brought it for you and I hope that you are out of this place soon," Karen said as she handed the bear to Tali.

"Thank-you! That's so kind!" Tali said as she wrapped her arms around Karen for a hug. Karen smiled. Tali really was the most incredible girl she had the chance to meet. "Now, food?" Karen laughed with a smile.

"Of course. Here you go Tali," Karen said as she handed the girl the salad wrap. It wasn't long before they were all eating in a comfortable silence before finishing and chatting until Tali feel asleep. Karen looked at the time and knew that visiting hours would be over soon and decided that it was her time to leave.

"Visiting hours will be over soon so I'll talk to you again later," Karen said with a smile as she stood. Derek stood to and wrapped his arms around Karen in a friendly hug.

"Thank-you so much for coming to see her. I haven't even received a phone call from Tom or Julia and you are the only one I have heard from apart from the dance girls," Derek said sadly.

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call. Ana and I are here if you need anything at all," Karen said with a smile. Derek kissed her cheek before she left the hospital for the night.

**End Chapter Four**

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait on this update! It's a little longer than normal to try and make up for it! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
